


Adorkable

by GuileandGall



Series: Free To Be [11]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy comes back from a mission worn out. Matt finds a quick and playful way to relax her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorkable

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a prompt from Chyrstis: Remy/Matt-Relieved

**Adorkable**

Remy felt like she was dragging. She had been under fire for hours with Gat, but once they cleared that ship all she wanted to do was come back and collapse. Her pace, slower than normal, seemed to make the trek from the bay to her quarters take twice as long. When she arrived, her eyes focused on the massive bed with the fluffy down comforter and weird pillows that seemed to always stay cool, though she did not know why. At first she did not register Matt leaning in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Do you need something, love?" he asked.

"Bed, mostly. Why?" she laughed tiredly. "What are you offering?"

"I think a hot shower could do you good."

With a shrug, she hummed in agreement as she doubled over and started untying her boots. Before she got the first one off he was helping her.

"I could run you a bath and you could just melt in the water."

"With as tired as I am, I’d probably fall asleep and drown."

He grinned at her widely. “And what makes you think I’d let you get in there alone.”

"Why Agent Miller, I thought that sort of thing was against regulations?" Remy chided with a lazy smile of her own.

"So’s this?" Matt leaned toward her, pressing his nose next to hers and puckering his lips trying to reach hers as she leaned back. His insistence made her giggle. Then he reached his prize. But when Remy leaned toward him to deepen the kiss he retreated enough that she quirked her head.  He repeated the action several times, planting sweet, hasty, playful pecks on her lips until she could barely pucker for the wideness of her smile. His warm hands cradled her neck as he kissed her again.

"What are you doing, Matt?"

He pulled away slightly, allowing her to look him in the eye without feeling like their eyes were going to cross.

His tone was matter-of-fact, like what he was saying was the only logical answer; paired with the serious look on his face all she could do was chuckle. “I’m being … what did you call it? Adorkable?”

"You certainly are," she said, succumbing to his renewed attempt to kiss her.

The playful onslaught renewed. And every time she lurched toward him to intensify a kiss, he would counter her move perfectly.

"Are you toying with me, Miller?"

Another playful little kiss tickled against her lips with a light smack. “Definitely,” he admitted, staring down into her face. “I love you, Remy.”

Everything slowed. Suddenly she couldn’t think. The only thing she could do was stare back at him. The words echoed in her head, her name in his curling inflection rang in her ears. Her hands covered his and she held them to her face, kissing his wrist lightly before she nuzzled it.

His smile was warm, accepting. It seemed that he understood what she was trying to impart though she could not quite bring herself to give it voice. She cared about him, more than she could remember caring about anyone. But the word love scared her. In her mind it was akin to admitting she had a weakness, and though Remy knew she had them, she did not like to admit her fragility, her vulnerabilities.

The little kisses began again, and when she giggled in response, Matt leaned toward her with a little more momentum. His lips met hers with as specific a purpose as the soft playful kisses, and he covered her body with his as he pressed her back into the down comforter.

"I liked that game," she noted when the deeper passionate kiss broke. Her arms wrapped around him, her hands pressing along his spine. "We should play it more often."

Matt grinned at her. “I can think of about three dozen places I could play that game, and all of them would drive you crazy,” he noted as his mouth moved down her neck. He chased the trail of exposed flesh left as he tugged the zipper of her suit down her torso. When he pressed his lips just below her belly button, Remy guided his mouth back to hers.

"A girl can only take so much temptation before she needs a bite." The boss punctuated the admission by nipping his bottom lip.

"I think you can take more. You just don’t want to."

"Same difference really."

Matt shrugged and shook his head. “I thought snipers were supposed to have all this patience and resolve.”

Remy flipped their positions quickly which left Matt laughing softly as she straddled his hips and rested her body against his chest. Stroking his cheekbones with her thumbs Remy gave him a few light pecks that got them both smiling before she pressed a claiming kiss on his lips. “I wasn’t trained to withstand adorkable,” she muttered against his mouth.


End file.
